


Shall I show you?

by SP00K



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants to know how Odin punishes his little brother and Loki is all too keen to divulge this curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I show you?

I hear them yelling from the far end of the gilded hall. Still forty paces from the huge brass doors of the throne room, my Father and brother’s voices carry anger though the words are too muffled to make out what of.

Cautiously I approach the royal room, unsure what my little trickster of a brother could possibly have done now to cause the Allfather’s wrath this early in the morn. But I know I do not want to get caught in the wake of this storm. Father is positively furious.

As I near the throne room, the doors suddenly burst open and Loki practically fumes as he steps out and flicks a delicate wrist causing the huge doors to slam shut behind him. He catches my disbelieving gaze – did he just slam the door on Father? The low rumble of what sounds like thunder but I know better as Odin’s fury from just the other side of the doors tells me Loki may have finally gone a little too far this time.

Before I can even open my mouth Loki vanishes in his usual poof of magic, but I catch the startled fear in his green eyes just as he dematerializes and Father throws the doors open himself.

Seeing the lingering trail of Loki’s smoke, I watch as my Father gives out a frustrated sigh before turning to me,

“Thor, your mother awaits you for breakfast.”

I nod, “Yes Father, is eveythin-“

He cuts me, “Tell your mother I will join her in a while,” I watch as he turns and begins to walk in the direction of Loki’s chambers, “I have an errant son to deal with. This will be a punishment Loki will not soon forget…” he calls over his shoulder.

My gut coils tightly at the thought of punishment by the Allfathers’s hand. It’s that same sinking feeling of trepidation I used to get as a child awaiting reprimand, though this time it is in sympathy for my brother. The mere idea of what Father might do makes my skin flush and heart race. 

And one little question begins to take over my thoughts, how is Loki to be punished? We had always been dealt with separately as children, despite more often than not getting into mischief together. But all of a sudden I have a burning desire to know every detail of my brother’s penance and it creates a warm and confusing feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I decide against joining my mother for breakfast.

Loki’s presence is sparse the next few days and it only serves to make my mind race with speculation. What did the Allfather do? My curiosity quickly turns into something bordering obsession. It becomes a need that I must quench in order to return my mind and gut to normal.

After another day of Loki’s avoidance and my ravenous thoughts reeling with possible punishments, I have had enough. Before I even realize it I find myself outside my brother’s bedroom door raping hard on the carved wood and calling out,

“Loki, brother! May I speak with you?”

It takes a good ten seconds before the door clicks open a crack. Taking the invitation I push them open and waltz into the elaborate room to find Loki sitting at his desk poring over numerous books and papers. Without even looking up he sighs,

“Yes what is it, Thor?”

All of a sudden I feel a shyness come over me as I struggle to find the words to explain what I am even unsure of. Finally I manage a, “I, uh…are you well, brother?”

Seeming to have notice the change in myself as well, Loki turns fully in his seat to face me, his brows drawn together in thought as his intense gaze drinks me in.

“Am I well?”

I take a few steps closer, “Yes, are you well? You and Father had a disagreement the other day, I am just…curious.” The wavering of my voice is infuriating and does not go unnoticed by Loki – if that smirk is any indication.

Loki’s expression lightens slightly as he sits back into the ornate gold and green chair, “Ah so you wish to know why?”

“Well not exactly.” I look to the floor before meeting his eyes again “Father said you were to be punished…”

Understanding dawns on Loki and his smirk returns tenfold. For once I am both delighted and terrified of my brother’s quick wit. He looks at me as if he knows something I do not - which is probably true - and stands gracefully from his chair.

"Ah so you are curious as to what the Allfather deemed as a worthy punishment for his wayward son." I can only nod as I watch Loki drift towards me in his long, black silk night robe. He wears nothing underneath but a pair of deep green sleeping pants, his stark white chest gleaming in perfect contrast to his dark attire. I find myself drawn to it, the slightness of his frame misgiving his strength. "Shall I show you then?"

The question finally pulls me back to myself, “Show me?”

His smile is absolutely devilish, “A demonstration perhaps?”

"Oh, okay…"

"On you." My brother finally adds as he forces his way into my personal space. "That’s what you really want," he whispers, "You don’t just want to hear about it," his thin fingers tread down my cheek as he leans impossibly close to my ear, "You want to experience it."

A yes leaves my lips before I even think about it and the implications of it terrify me. Heat pools in my loins and I pull Loki close to me as I have an overwhelming need to touch him, feel him. Instead of thinking on it I simply act, “Show me, Loki.”

"You are to call me Father." Loki demands in a harsh whisper before pushing off of me to stand a few steps away, watching me with hard and disapproving eyes, “Your behavior has been appalling, Thor.”

My gut tightens pleasantly and an unmistakable arousal begins to stir. “Loki?”

He lashes out quicker than I can react in all of these confused emotions, his hand strikes me across the face and I gasp in shock, “Not listening as well, boy?” Loki growls in a voice deeper than normal and eerily reminiscent of our Father’s. A shiver runs up my spine.

"Sorry…" I manage out as I cast my eyes to the floor.

He forcefully grabs my chin between his clever fingers, bringing my gaze back to him, his eyes alight now with a playfulness underneath the mask of mock disappointment. "Sorry what?” He bites out.

"Father. Sorry, Father.”

With a smile he releases my jaw clapping his hand against it a few times just shy of another slap. "Shall we start your punishment then?" My heart begins to beat madly in my chest at his words. I simply nod, afraid of my own voice. "Not-ah, naughty boys must ask to be reprimanded," he coos.

I swallow the lump of embarrassment in my throat. So Father also forced Loki to cite his misdeeds and ask for his own chastisement. This was always the most humiliating part. However, as my cheeks heat up I do as I am told, “Father, forgive my misbehavior. I offer myself to whatever punishment you wish to bestow.” Loki simply tilts his head and draws his brows up in a waiting manner. So I continue, “Please, punish me Father.” 

"Oh I intend to." Loki smiles before demanding, "Strip."

I look up unsure and now very nervous. I was never asked to strip during punishment - surly neither has my brother been?

"Strip. NOW." his voice booms again in the same quality as the Allfather’s and I cannot help but obey. Quickly, as to not upset him further, I begin to pull off my golden armor. I get down to my undergarments before hesitating again – it has been years since we were naked in each others presence, just boys then, but now we are unmistakably men. “You are trying my patience, Thor. You will not like it if I am forced to remove your clothing for you.” And that is all it takes for me to practically rip the rest of my modesty from my body.

Loki simply smirks as he watches me stand and try and hide my nudity. I have never felt shame of my body before, but something in this scenario, something in the way my brother circles me creates a pit of indignity in my stomach.

“Look at you, boy, a few simple commands and already you are so complacent.” He scolds in the deeper voice not quite his own. “You must really want to please your Daddy tonight.” It is said with a sneer rather than praise and I find myself apologizing for deeds I never committed.

“Come now, let’s get this over with shall we.” The dismissal in his voice, as though this simply a chore, has me feeling little more than a pestilent child. I watch with a sick mixture of fear and excitement as Loki moves to sit eloquently on the edge of his bed. Patting his lap lightly he looks expectantly at me. Surly he was not punished in such a juvenile way. But when he cocks his head disapprovingly I find myself moving to his side in the same heartbeat nonetheless.

Briefly I wonder if Loki hasn’t placed a spell on me, forcing my compliancy. But the arousal coursing through my veins tells a very different story. Again I decide not to think on this as I lower myself over my brother’s lap. Immediately he readjusts me to his liking, forcing my upper body up over his left thigh and letting my knees rest on the ground between his spread legs. He hauls me further so I dangle over his knee before bracing myself on my forearms on the floor. He then hooks his long right leg around my legs and I feel utterly trapped. 

A weight of complete submission washes over me despite knowing I could break his hold if I truly wanted to. But I don’t. Loki braces one cool hand at the base of my spine, the other running smooth circles across my bare arse. My breath quickens as I gasp out, “Please Father, I am sorry.”

“Oh my son, I know you are. But you are still to be punished.” His gently rubbing turns into a painful squeeze that leaves me cursing. “You know what to do…”

The humiliation must be visible even from the back of the head. With my blonde hair curtained around my face, I stare at the corner of Loki’s robe pooled on the floor and manage out, “Please punish me Father until you are fully satisfied that my misdeeds be redeemed”

I feel nails I never knew Loki had digging into the flesh of my cheek as he demands, “And how are you to be punished?”

Somehow I drop my head even lower and muffle into his silk clad calf, “Spanked.” Before the words are even fully out of my mouth, Loki grabs a hold of my hair and yanks my head up, my back arching painfully in his lap as he snarls,

“What was that, boy?”

I cringe at the pain and squint to look up at his angry face, “Spanked, Father. I am to be spanked!” I reply in earnest. He releases my hair and I immediately drop my head back to stare at the floor in shame.

“Yes, you are to be spanked as a naughty child. Perhaps when you begin to behave as a warrior’” the word rolls off his tongue like the vilest of curses, “You shall be treated as one. Until then bad little boys get their bottoms spanked.”

With ceremony apparently done, Loki brings his hand down hard onto my upturned ass. The initial pain and shock of the blow forces a gasp from my mouth. The next swat hurts, quite a bit, but it elicits a moan from me rather than a cry. My cock starts to harden almost instantly against my brother’s thigh. Loki starts a quick and relentless pace of spanks, forcing my body to rock against his thigh like a ship at sea – continually rubbing my ever stiffening prick against the smooth silk and hard muscle. Loki’s hand is warming my bare ass in the most pleasant of ways I never even knew I desired. The pain laced pleasure begins to make me lift my hips up in anticipation for Loki’s next swing.

Again Loki grabs a hold of my hair and yanks hard so he can glare at me, “Remember, boy, this is punishment.” And to prove this point his hand moves below my reddening cheeks to my thigh and the under cuve of my ass where he lays a vicious volley of swift spanks that have me squirming in the most undignified way over his lap. I begin to cry out now, but Loki is unyielding and takes to hitting the same spot over and over again until I can hardly take it.

“I’m sorry…I’m sorry,” Pours from my lips like a mantra as I squirm to try and evade the punishing hand. “Loki, please!” This seems to anger him as he pulls my legs apart and starts a new barrage of pain on the tender inside of my thighs, raining stinging spanks all the way up to my crack. I cannot help but to cry out in pain at this new level of humiliating agony. A few times Loki’s fingertips graze the back of my sack and my efforts of escape increase dramatically. My pleas become an incoherent babble, but Loki presses on mercilessly and with strength I did not give him credit for.

“Is this getting through to you, Thor? Does it take a trip over Father’s knee to finally get anything to sink into that thick head of yours?” Loki’s voice is calm despite the effort he is putting into turning my backside a deep crimson. I can only nod in agreement between barley contained sobs. The smacks now jump around so I never know where the next mark is, creating a continual throb from the cleft of my ass the middle of my thighs. “Maybe next time I will not wait to do this in private, hmm. How would you like the courts of Asgard to see their future king bent over and crying like the naughty boy he is?” 

Something in his words cuts straight through me and I feel the tears begin to stream down my face. I am utterly horrified, but cannot stop it. All I do is beg, “Please Daddy, no more…please, I can’t….no more. I’ll be good…I promise”

“That’s all you want right, to be Daddy’s good little boy?” He coos as the quick and harrowing spanks turn into fewer, harder swats that threaten to topple me right over his thigh. The force of these blows nearly take my breath away but at least allow me some reprieve between swats. 

“Yes Daddy, please! I want to be your good boy…” I practically sob out. Now that that I can breathe though I realize that my cock, while waning a bit, is still quite hard despite the agony my backside is in. On the next spank I rub my dick purposefully again my brother’s thigh, if only to distract from the ache in my ass.

Loki begins to add soothing circles to my thoroughly punished bottom, peppering the glorious comfort it creates with a few hard spanks here and there that make me jump and arch across his lap. He talks softly to me telling me how much a of a good boy I am, how bravely I took my punishment. I find myself calming and relaxing across his knee. The random swats now having little outward effect on me as I lie there limp and just take it.

“Yes, you are Daddy’s good boy aren’t you? Sometimes boys just need to be reminded of their place. What better way than over their Father’s knee?” He continues to coo. I feel a sense of complete belonging and cling to Loki’s robe to try and anchor myself.

The soothing rubbing of Loki’s hand begins to dip into my crack, my breath hitches as those nimble fingertips brush lightly against the ring of my opening. My cock jumps in excitement and he drifts lower to caress my sac lightly. The fingers become bolder and my hips reply in kind. Loki now palms my balls, kneading them gently in his hand as I rut up against his thigh.

“Yes, you have been a very good boy. I think you deserve a reward.” The hand supporting my back moves to massage between my tense shoulder blades, “You may cum only when I say so, understood?”

My hips canter hard against him as I reply, “Yes Father, oh please.” The only response is a chuckle before another swift smack is applied while Loki still holds my heavy sac. It’s all I can do not to shoot my load right then. “Please Daddy!” He repeats the action and I moan loudly, barely able to keep myself in check. “I can’t…ah…m-may I cum, please Daddy!?”

“Yes, boy, cum.” His demanding voice is so full of lust and with a final hard spank I am gasping out one of the most intense orgasms I have ever experienced. All at once I practically deflate across my brother’s knee, mind fogged over with bliss as my breathing tries to even out. Loki whispers sweet words that I cannot completely make out at the moment before I feel myself being lifted.

“There’s a good boy. Now how do we thank Daddy?”

In my lax state I give no protest to being ushered to my knees between Loki’s spread thighs. Nor to the gentle nudge to the back of my head to bow as my brother pulls his silk pants down to rest just under his tightly drawn balls and erect cock.

Too caught up in my own emotions I didn’t even notice the weight of Loki’s rather impressive length surly digging into my stomach as I took punishment across his knee. But I am certainly seeing it now as he guides my head down to his need. Just before my lips touch the proud crown, I look up through my lashes at his slightly flushed face and say, “Thank you Father for punishing me. I promise to be a good boy.” The moan that leaves my brothers lips is absolutely sinful and I use it to fuel my desire to thoroughly please him.

Loki must have been closer than he let show. By the time I am able to relax my mouth enough to allow his cock to slide smoothly down the back of my throat, the salty precum is thick on my tongue. Loki now has two hands fisted in my hair as he continues to tell me what a good boy I am.

“Yes, Daddy loves this mouth of yours. Ah, so hot and wet. That’s a good boy, swallow it all. Yes, fuck yes…”

My heart swells at the wantonness that drips from Loki’s every praise and the fact that I put it there. All it takes is one more good swallow around that thick cock before Loki’s grip tightens painfully and a shot of cum tickles the back of my throat, making me gag as he pulls out to finish by painting his seed across my lips and nose. 

I am slightly dizzy from the lack of air as he pulls me up into his arms to lick and nip his own cum from my face before damn near shoving his tongue as far as his cock down my throat. The taste of his seed fills my every sense and I kiss back as hard as he gives. 

Finally he releases me to fall backwards onto the bed. My own limbs are far too limp and exhausted to do more than sprawl out on the floor on my back. I wince as the hard surface meets my sore ass, but I am too tired to move farther then onto my side. 

We lay like that in silence, simply catching our breaths and returning to reality. 

And then something finally sinks in once my brain begins to function properly again. I let out an outraged cry still sprawled on the floor, “Wait! That is not how Father actually punishes you is it?!”

From the bed all I get in response is an emphatic laugh, 

“Of course not, you twit.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this forever ago as a prompt fill on tumblr and thought I'd put it up here since I now have an account. And also I just saw Thor2 so in honor of that as well heh.


End file.
